The invention relates to a distributor injection pump for internal combustion engines in which fuel is furnished to the injection valves of an engine by means of a cam drive effecting the delivery movement of at least one fuel distributor piston.
From the Robert Bosch GmbH publication of March, 1981 entitled "Technische Beschreibung der Verteilereinpritzpumpe Type VE, VDT-D5/2 De" (Technical Description of Distributor Injection Pump Type VE, VDT-D5/2 De), a distributor injection pump is already known in which a transducer device coacts with a pivoted stop lever representing a full-load stop for a tensioning lever associated with a starting lever. This transducer device is dependent either on charge pressure, in the case of motor vehicle engines with turbocharging, or on atmospheric pressure, in the case of motor vehicle engines which are subjected to extreme fluctuations in air pressure during operation. In known injection pumps of this type, as in the known devices not provided with an equivalent transducer device, an increased starting quantity is pumped when the vehicle is started. This increased quantity is determined by the distance traveled by a centrifugal adjuster sleeve position, corresponding to zero rpm, to its idling position, at which the starting lever strikes a tensioning lever. At most motor vehicle operating conditions prevailing during starting, however, this increased starting quantity is larger than the quantity that would be necessary to bring the engine up to an optimum operating condition. As a result, an unnecessarily large quantity of fuel is consumed during starting, the proportion of toxic components in the exhaust gas is higher, and soot formation is unnecessarily extensive.